


Fill Me Up

by destieluk



Series: The Wrap-Around Porch Verse. [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Slightly angsty not quite porn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieluk/pseuds/destieluk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Cas feels empty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill Me Up

The weight of Benny’s body bears him down into the mattress. The vampire’s skin, cool and bare under his palms as he smoothes them down the muscles of his broad back. He shifts, spreading his knees so that he can feel Benny’s hips drop to fit between his thighs. For a moment, he’s distracted by the way the coarse hair on both their legs rubs together, but then he feels the thickness of the other man’s cock slide into the crease of his thigh and suddenly, shockingly, he wants.

Benny raises his head from where he’d been pressing soft kisses into Cas’ neck and meets his blue eyes with his own. The vampire reaches down to hoist Cas’ knee higher so it’s hooked around his waist, before sliding his hand slowly back down the length of Cas’ tanned thigh, and palming the swell of his ass. Gently, Benny begins to thrust into the space he’s created with Cas’ body. 

Cas’ cock is trapped between their bellies, the friction and pressure both maddening and delightful, too much and yet not enough. He wants to push Benny off him, and away but he also wants to pull him closer, close enough that they become one thing, that no one, him included can tell where each of them begin and end. Not a person, not a monster, not empty.

Benny seems to sense the conflict in him and slows his rolling hips. There’s a question in his eyes and Cas decides that he doesn’t want to hear it. He curves his hand around the back of Benny’s skull, pulling him down and meeting his lips with his own open mouth. As Benny opens up to let him in, he imagines himself pushing all his fear and trepidation into the other man, trusting him to know what to do with it. Benny takes it all, kissing him slowly, soothing him with lips and tongue, breathing love and desire back into him.

**Author's Note:**

> http://destieluk.tumblr.com/


End file.
